One Life For Another (EAM)
One Life For Another 'is the fourth episode in Season 2 of Ends All Means. Plot ''"Finding out a tunnel. The survivors manage to find their way to safety..." Synopsis Madeline and Chris are walking through the sewers. Christian limping as his leg is in pain from the wound he sustained as Madeline holds a flashlight in the front. "Are we almost there?" Christian asks. "Almost, we are close to the other side," Madeline said. Madeline makes it to the end of the tunnel and pulls out a key. Christian notices this. "Where did you get keys?" Christian asks. Madeline, still messing with the keys, "Don't worry about it." Madeline opens the door and both manage to escape from the tunnel. Madeline starts to job as Christian tries to run but limps in the process. Christian stops when he sees a bright light through the night forest. He then realizes what the light is and is about to run the other direction being hearing a pistol cocked. Christian turns the other direction. "Maddie?" Maddie, holding her gun while looking disappointed. "I'm sorry but I have to. They promised to keep you safe as a prisoner" Christian raises his hands up while holding on to his staff. A minute later, Pierce and Hector are standing in front of a military car as Pierce is holding a G17 Pistol. Madeline holds Christian in gunpoint and heads to the car. Madeline kicks his legs to cause Chris to get on his knees. He aches as he lands on his knees. Madeline takes his staff and walks near where they're. "So, you like killing my men?" Pierce asks. "I don't know. Maybe ask your friends that I shot and are 6 feet under" Madeline tries to intervene but is silenced. Christian breath heavily as his eyes starts to water. Pierce couches to Chris' level. "I'm sorry about your friends at that place... But you'll understand completely." Pierce walks near the truck before pointing his pistol at Christian. Madeline becomes shocked and looks at Pierce. "What are you doing?" She asks him in shock. "You said you'd take him in!" "I know what I said," Pierce said. Christian looks at Madeline. "It's okay, Maddie. At least I know whose side you would choose more" Pierce then shoots Christian in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Pierce walks to Christian and aims at his head before Madeline holds his gun and shakes her head no. He signs and puts away his gun. Madeline looks at him, thinking he's dead. She walks into the car along with Hector before the cars drive away. Leaving him to die. ''(Flashback)'' Christian and Madeline drives through a forest path inside a car. Christian is driving the car as Madeline looks at the window in the passanger seat. Christian sees in the distance a person aiming their pistol at a female who is injured and is begging for her life. The car stops near as Zane looks at Christian and Madeline in a crazed manner. "What are you doing?" Christian asks. "Who are you?" Zane asks. "Survivors, now answer the question" He demands Zane. "I'm trying to keep her from doing any harm. She and her men killed many people... and I had to watch!" All 4 survivors stay silent as they're in shock. Zane starts to become distressed and aims his gun at Christian before Christian does the same. "What are you doing?!" Christian asks. "I don't trust you! I see what you're trying to do, you're with this RAIDER. You want me to "surrender"? Huh?!" Zane hysterically says. "What? Surrender? I just met you!" Christian explained. "I don't even know you-" The girl grabs Zane by the leg to pull him down before Zane strikes her in the head with the gun. This is when Christian quickly drops his gun and pulls out his staff. Striking Zane in the face, causing the pistol to fall. Zane and Christian move away from the girl before Zane pulls out a machete. This is when Zane starts trying to fight him by swinging his machete at Christian but getting blocked as a result. After a minute of fighting, Zane grabs Christian's staff and attempts to pull it away before throwing him near the girl. Zane stands up. "You- You don't understand. She attacked my group. She will kil-" He is stopped as a bullet goes through the back of his head and out his forehead as he is shot by the girl. Madeline quickly notices this and kicks the gun away from her. Zane falls to the ground where Christian checks to see him but realizes quickly he's dead. He gets up and walks away from both the girl and the dead Zane. Both Madeline and Christian walk to the car before the girl stands up and watches them drive away. Once away, the girl pulled out a walkie talkie. "The boy is dead... But I think we have a new target." ''(At Greenspun)'' Christian signs at the table in his house. "What did we just witness?" "I... I don't even know. Never have experienced anything that terrifying before" Madeline replied. "Well, that's going to leave a lasting impression" Christian explains. Someone knocks on the door. Causing Madeline to open it, revealing to be Jason. "Christian, Madeline. You might want to see this" Jason explains All 3 leaders walk to the gate to see Pierce and the girl, along with many soldiers. Joel and Joselyn are on the guard stand, looking at the soldiers. "Who are you?" Christian asked. "I'm Pierce. Are you the leader?" "No, I'm a young teen trying to not scare people. Of course, I'm the leader" Christian explains. Pierce takes two steps forward. "We want all of you to join our army. Fight for us and live for us." "Sorry but I think we'll do better as draft dodgers" Christian replied. "So please, fuck off. I don't have the nicest feeling about your group in my gut" "What's the matter with you? Why are you so hostile" Pierce asks. Christian replies, "Because your friend brutally murdered a young boy. He told me about how your group killed his group and you made him watch!" "Yet you believe the crazed 20-year-old?" "Doesn't matter. Please just GO" Pierce signs. He looks at the girl. "Markie. Show 'em" He demands. The girl pulls out a grenade launcher and shoots at Joel. Causing Joselyn to be injured but Joel blown back from the explosion and landing from the ground, killing him. "JOEL!" Christian says as he cries out. "YOU FUCKERS!" Christian angrily says as both Madeline and Jason starts firing at the soldiers with their rifles. The leaders and Joselyn start running into the town before an explosion grabs the gate along with the trucks breaking through the community. This is when Markie shot another grenade launcher, exploding behind them. Knocking Christian out. Four hours later, Christian wakes up with the nighttime but the community is on fire. Greenspun was destroyed. Christian, alone, cries alone within the burning community. ''(Present) ''' Christian wakes up inside a trunk of a truck along with a bandage wrapped around his chest. He looks at the back window side of the trunk to see a female, sleeping and sees the sun rising. Deaths * Zane Taylor. * Joel Bakes. Trivia *First appearance (and last) of Zane Taylor. ''(Flashback) *First appearance of M One. *First appearance of The Letters. *Last appearance of Joel Bakes. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Greenspun Sanctuary. (Flashback) *This episode will discuss more on what happened to the Greenspun Sanctuary. *Due to the creator's work in real life, he has confirmed the series will possibly return in June of 2019.